UNDERTALE
by SnowyFool
Summary: The true story from the Fallen Child's point of view from the day he fell, to the day he died. (note; chara is a boy in this story)
1. Fallen Down

"Have you heard the stories? About that mountain…?"

"You mean the mountain where people disappear? People go up, but no one comes back down!"

"Yeah, that one! What was it called again…"

"Its called Mt. Ebott." I spoke up from the book I was reading. The other kids turned and looked at me.

"Oh, right, Ebott…" The kid who I didn't bother to learn the name of trailed off. I looked up from my book to look at him, feeling him continue to stare at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I dare you to go to Mt. Ebott." The kid sneered. Another kid in the group giggled.

"I hope he takes that dare! No one wants you around Chara, the only place you belong is far up in the mountains!"

"Haha, yeah! Even if you get up there you'll never come back, good riddance!"

"You'd be lying to yourself if you thought we'd miss you!"

I slammed my book shut and stood up sharply. The other children laughed harder.

"Oh no, he's mad!"

"Careful, he might 'glare' you to death!"

"FINE!" I snapped at them, and they stopped laughing. "You're right. You won't miss me. No one will. I'll take your stupid dare, but remember I'm leaving for me, not for you!" I stormed away from them and I faintly heard the teacher try to call me back but I ignored it.

"Chara! Come back here right now! I will call your parents about this!" 

"He's gonna be in so much trouble when he chickens out and comes back!" 

The voices behind me grew to muted whispers as I walked down the halls of the school. I pushed open the larges doors to the exit and walked stiffly across the grass. In the distance I heard some more teachers call my name but I didn't turn back. I fought against the tears threatening to pour from my eyes, sniffling as I rubbed my sleeve against my face. I crossed the street and entered the neighborhood in which I lived. I dug the house key from under the mat and entered my house. Silence engulfed me as I walked in, meaning my parents were still at work, of course. After all it was only 12 pm. I ran up to my room and grabbed my knife; that's all I needed. I left the house as silently as I entered, stepping onto my porch and looking towards the mountains. Mt. Ebott stood tall above the others, but I knew from books it was actually quite easy to get to the top because of its even slope. I made my way towards it steadily, taking breaks periodically but never even thinking of turning back.

Though the journey up was somewhat harder than expected due to unseen issues like lack of water and food, I finally reached the top. Parched and famished, I stumbled into a cave that stood in the side of the mountain. I was close enough to the top that this must be the place. I dragged my tired legs into the cave, and found myself in front of a huge, dark hole. Peering down into it, I felt my stomach flip as there was no bottom to be seen. No wonder no one ever came back. I inched closer and closer, holding my knife tight in my hand. 

No one will miss me. I'll be doing a favor for everyone. No one ever returns. All I have to do is jump. It'll be over soon. Come on, Chara! You've been wanting to do this for years!

But for some reason I was hesitant. I sighed shakily. I am so worthless, such a wimp, a fail-

My eyes widened as I suddenly had no control over myself. My foot was caught in something. I didn't have time to look down for I was already falling. My weak body couldn't catch me, so all I could do was smile and welcome the sweet embrace of death. Even nature hated me enough to trip me to my demise.

I don't remember hitting the ground. I don't remember waking up. I do however, remember the pain. I didn't open my eyes, confused beyond belief. I thought pain didn't exist in death? Whats going on? Pain seared through my body as I tried to move, and I couldn't hold in the agonized scream that escaped me. I clutched my hurting legs to my chest, whimpering like a baby in pain. Tears overflowed my eyes, dripping down my cheeks and onto the hard ground below me.

I faintly registered a voice somewhere behind me.

"Hello? Is someone there? Did you fall down?" The voice got closer and I flinched away. Pain clouded my mind as I felt soft hands on my shoulders, helping me up. I winced at the pressure on my legs but let the other person help me walk with them. I felt my consciousness slipping as black spots dotted the edges of my vision. I saw a blurry white shape lean into my line of sight as he spoke to me again.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked softly. My head spun as I processed the question much slower than I should have. The black spots grew larger.

"Chara..." I mumbled through my tired lips.

"Chara... That's a nice name. My name is Asriel." That was the last thing I heard before I collapsed into Asriels arms.


	2. New Home

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, only to wince instantly as all the pain crashed back over me. I stayed still after that, trying to ease off the pain. I felt softness beneath me, which was a relief from my tense and hurt muscles. Pain clouded my head as a thought popped in.

 _Am I at home? Am I…. alive?_

I forced my tired eyes open and took my surroundings. Four empty gray walls boxed in the room, with a dresser on one side and a bookshelf next to it. A small picture frame stood on the bookshelf. On the other side of the bed was a tall lamp and an assortment of stuffed animals. I was starting to get antsy, confused of where I was and how I got here. And more importantly, why I wasn't dead.

Before I could let my thoughts get any further ahead of me, the door of the room opened slightly and a white, furry head popped in. The creature brightened instantly when making eye contact with me, like he was happy to see me. He ran into the room, calling out loudly.

"Mom! Dad! Chara is awake! Come and meet my new friend!" He cried out, running to my bedside. I couldn't do much except move my head, because everything else hurt. I looked up in panic as two huge white monsters walked into the room after the smaller monster. The female gasped when she saw me.

"Asriel!" She scolded gently, coming to my side. "You didn't tell me the child was injured." She placed her clawed paw on my forehead and I instantly felt relief. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in as the pain diminished. I sat up as soon as my muscles felt ready to support me.

"What's going on, where am I?" I asked them, taking the female aback. She smiled warmly and knelt down so she was eye level with me on the bed.

"You're home, my child." She said gently. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Okay but _where_ is this." I said impatiently. She rolled her eyes and cast a glance at the larger male, who smiled back at her.

"No, its really just called, 'Home'. Too bad the king isn't all that good at naming things." She giggled. "Asriel here tells me you fell down here, right?" I didn't have the heart to correct her, so I simply nodded. She nodded back and stood, extending a paw to me which I took in my own hand hesitantly. She guided me past the large male and Asriel and out of the room to the rest of the house.

"I made some pie. I hope you like snail!" She trilled happily. I inwardly cringed, but said nothing. She sat me down at a table, and moments later brought me out a slice of pie on a plate and set it down in front of me. Asriel bounded into the room.

"Where's my slice?" He demanded, hopping into his seat at the table. The female laughed softly and set his slice down on the table in front of him.

"Enjoy, both of you!" She said and headed back to the room I came from where the male monster was left behind. I pushed the plate of pie away from me before looking to Asriel.

"Hey, Asriel… can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked him, and he took a large bite of pie before responding.

"Well, you fell down here into the underground then you passed out and I had to carry you Home… by the way, what do humans eat, cause you sure were heavy! I brought you home then and Mom and Dad let you rest in my bed! Mom said if you wanted to stay though they would get you your own bed." He explained before taking another huge bite. My head was spinning with all the new information.

"So you're living under Mt Ebott…? I thought the pit never ended, I would have never guessed there was someone living down here." I mulled over this fact for a moment, mindlessly drawing circles on the wooden table. It probably isn't too bad down here. There's no bullies, no mean parents, and it wasn't death but it seemed as peaceful as such. I let a smile pull at my lips for the first time in a long time.

"You know what Asriel? I think I would like to live with your family down here." I decided out loud. Asriel coughed loudly as he choked on his pie, his eyes wide with excitement. He coughed a few more times, then stared at me ecstatically.

"Do you mean it!?" He couldn't control the excitement in his voice as he practically trembled with delight. He yelled down the hall. "Mom! Dad! Come quick!" He shouted. His mother and father came running instantly, worry painted on their faces.

"Asriel? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" His father asked. Asriel shook his head.

"No! The opposite! I'm so excited! Chara wants to live with us!" Asriel beamed. His mother and father looked at eachother, then at me. The shock was evident on their faces, but I could see their joy as well. I smiled and nodded confirmation, gasping in surprise as I was suddenly whisked off my feet into a bear hug by the mother and father, Asriel skipping in delight at their feet.

"Oh this is wonderful!" The mother hugged me tighter. "We can get you your own bed, some clothes, and… what do you like to do? Draw? Read? Play games?" She asked me.

"Uh, yeah, all those things!" I answered, starting to get a little overwhelmed by all this attention. The father suddenly stopped and darted away from the hug.

"Chara!" He shouted in disbelief. "You didn't eat your pie!" I laughed.

"Humans don't really enjoy snails…" I said with a grin. The mother looked at me curiously.

"What kind of pie do humans enjoy then?" She asked sincerely. "Butterscotch? Cinnamon?" I nodded thoughtfully, but I already had an answer to that question.

"Chocolate!"


	3. Family

Munching away happily at my newly baked chocolate pie, Asriel's mother and father came to sit with me at the table. They had sent Asriel outside to play while they spoke with me. His father spoke first.

"So, Chara. I feel like I must warn you, though the monsters down here are very docile, you are still a human in their eyes so they may attack. But do not hurt them please, show some mercy. The monsters down here will want to be your friend if you are kind to them."

I was only half listening as I ate, nodding and agreeing to whatever he was saying. The mother spoke next.

"This is very important, Chara. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt." She paused, waiting for me to answer. I swallowed quickly and gave her a thumbs up.

"Got it. Mercy." I repeated back before continuing on my pie. The father smiled.

"Good. If you can follow that one rule, then you may stay here. My name is Asgore, the king of the underground. And this is my Wife and the queen of the underground, Toriel." He introduced themselves. I glanced at him and Toriel, before smirking slightly.

"I think I like calling you mom and dad more. Its easier to remember and it's what Asriel calls you." I offered, finishing the last bite of pie. I stood up from my seat and made my way to the kitchen to put my dirty dish in the sink. As I walked away I heard Asgore and Toriel talking to each other excitedly, overjoyed at the prospect of another child. I smiled to myself. I kind of liked the idea too, after all I had never had kind parents and these two seemed nice enough, monsters or otherwise.

I heard the front door open and close as I made my way back out to the living room. Asriel was coming in the door, smiling at me.

"Chara! Come quick! I found a whole bunch of snails in the front yard! There must be like 30 of them!" He waved at me excitedly and I followed him out, not really caring about the snails but more wanting to talk to him alone. When we were outside I shut the door behind us and let him lead me to where he found the snails.

"Look how many there are!" He shouted, pointing. There were only 7 snails under the large pile of leaves, but to be honest there were more snails there than i've seen in one place. I looked at Asriel and he looked back at me, tilting his head to one side.

"Hey, Asriel. What do you think of me?" I asked him gently. He smiled.

"I think you're my friend! Maybe even my best friend! I've never had anyone to play with before, and I know we haven't known eachother for long but I feel like you really understand me" He told me. I smiled a little. "Why do you ask?" He questioned me.

"Ah, well… I might be your new adoptive brother" I watched as his eyes grew as wide as saucers and his smile brightened his face.

"A-are you joking with me Chara?" He said disbelievingly. As I shook my head, he bleated in excitement. "This is the best day ever! A new best friend AND a new brother!" He hugged me tightly and I flinched, not yet used to hugging his furry form. I pulled back after a moment or two, wanting to ask him something.

"Hey, Asriel? How old are you?" I asked. He raised up 9 furry fingers in response.

"I'm nine! How old are you?"

"I just recently turned 11." I responded. He beamed.

"Wow! Your a lot older than me!" He observed, and I half smiled at that knowing that 2 years isn't that much of a difference.

"Heh, yeah I guess."


	4. Wishing

A few weeks later, Asriel decided he wanted me to see more of his underground home. Right now I found myself trailing behind him as he led the way through a dark hallway littered with blue flowers. I opened my mouth to ask where we were but Asriel shushed me quickly. He picked up the pace, waving his paw. I smirked, taking his offer and raced ahead of him. I beat him to the end of the hall, grinning at him proudly. He nods his head happily and walks past me, to the water's edge. I hadn't noticed water anywhere else in the underground, and was shocked when I saw how clear and blue and beautiful it was. Asriel motioned for me to come to the edge with him. He whispered as he spoke to me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to shush you back there. The echo flowers will pick up on our voices if we don't keep quiet~" He giggled, facing back to the water. "There's not a lot of running water in the underground, but we do have this. And it's the freshest, most hydrating water there is!" He said as he dipped both paws into the water, lifting them back out to form a bowl with his hands where the clear water sat. He tipped it into his mouth and licked his lips. "Try it, Chara!"

I copied him and took a sip, amazed at how fresh it tasted.

"Wow, this is better than most water above ground." I said, drinking some more. Asriel had a faraway look in his eyes.

"There's something else I want to show you too. Come back father this way!" He said and took off again with me following slower behind. After more walking we came to what appeared to be a garbage dump. I looked at Asriel strangely.

"Asriel… why did you bring me to a trash place?" I asked. He giggled and started rummaging through the trash.

"Sometimes you can find really cool stuff here at the dump! Mom and Dad found our camera down here! I've been wanting to come down here and try and find some empty film for it…" He trailed off as he focused on digging through the garbage. I watched him for a few moments then moved on past him, kicking pieces of garbage along the way, looking around mindlessly.

As I'm about to head back to Asriel, a glint catches my eyes. I move over to it and kick some more trash out of the way. Laying there under an empty DVD case and a flavor packet from a ramen noodle package was my knife. I felt my heart skip as I spotted it, ,and didn't hesitate to grab it and slip into the waistband of my pants. Asriel stood up as I made my way back to him. He held up one roll of empty film and a package of crayons but upon closer inspection half of them were missing. Asriel acted like he had hit the jackpot.

"Chara, look! I found film so we can play with the camera, and I found crayons too! There's not many left and a lot of them are broken… but we can still use them!" He said happily. "What did you find?"

I thought fast, picking up the closest thing to me- a wilted buttercup flower. I cringed at how soggy and wet it was from the water and dropped it again. Asriel just laughed and grabbed my hand. He led me out of the dump, overjoyed at his find. I decided to not mention the knife.

"We should probably start heading back… Mom will worry." He said and stood, brushing off his pants. I followed suit, smiling at him.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Its really beautiful down here, and that water was delicious… but what about the echo flowers? I want to take a look at them." I said to him. Asriel smiling.

"We will have to pass them on the way back, so we can see. Most monsters make wishes on the flowers, like each time the flowers repeat their wish the closer it is to becoming true." Asriel explained wistfully. I looked at him curiously as we started our walk home.

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make?" I asked him. His smile faltered.

"...Hmmm, just one, but...it's kind of stupid." He said sheepishly.

"Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh."

"...Hmmm... If I say my wish… You promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course I won't laugh!"

He took a deep breath before speaking, as though it was a weight off his chest. "Someday I'd like to climb this mountain were all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around… That's my wish." He finished with a smile. I held my hand over my mouth with a slight snicker. He turned and looked at me indignantly, a pout on his face.

"...Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh at it!" He huffed. I composed myself and looked at him sadly.

"Sorry, its just funny… that's my wish too."


	5. Bonding

Upon returning home, Asriel and I were greeted by a frantic Toriel.

"My children!" She fretted, hugging us both close. "I was so worried! Where did you go that you were out for so long?" Asriel held up his treasure and smiled.

"We went out to Waterfall to the dump! I found film for our camera and some crayons" He announced. Toriel sighed and shook her head.

"Asriel, you can't just leave without asking me first. Me and your father were worried sick about you two." She sighed again and stood, ushering us into the house. "What's done has been done. Just, don't do it again, alright?" She asked us, and me and Asriel nodded obediently, though I rolled my eyes a bit as Toriel turned and left the room.

"That was dumb" I said once she was out of earshot, walking to our shared room. Asriel followed after me. "I mean, we weren't even out for that long" I grumbled.

"Well, we know she only worries so much cause she loves us" Asriel pointed out. He walked past our room and instead went for our parent's room. He entered and came back out holding a video camera.

"Come with me, Chara! We can go outside and play with this!" He said excitedly. He ran past me heading for the door, but as he had his paw on the knob he quickly turned and call to Toriel. "Mom? Can we go out front and play?" He asked.

"Yes, dear. Thank you for asking. Be inside for dinner!" She called back from the kitchen. Asriel fist pumped the air then gestured for me to follow him outside. At a slower pace I meandered to the front lawn, seeing him changing the film cartridge for the camera from the old one to the empty ones we found at the dump. Once he was finished he placed the camera on the windowsill, pointing outwards. He turned to me, his eyes sparkling.

"I wanna play imaginary!" He said to me, frowning at the blank expression on my face. "Do… do you not know what imaginary is?" I shook my head and he gasped. "It's only the most fun game EVER! You get to pick whatever you want to be, and then our made up characters fight each other! But it's all play, we don't actually hurt each other. It's fun! Dad plays it sometimes with me" Asriel finished explaining, and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Okay, I think I get it. So I can be whatever I want, huh?" I pondered for a moment. "I wanna be a demon!" I shouted, squatting down halfway with my hands out to my sides and my fingers crooked like claws. "I have the power of the fire from hell!" I improvised. Asriel was beaming with excitement.

"I'll be the same character I am with Dad then!" He ran into the house and came back a moment later with a blanket around his back. He grabbed the two corners of the blanket and pulled them up behind him like wings. "I am the God of Hyperdeath! You will bow to me, lowly demon! I am your god!" He yelled, and I laughed.

"You? My god? I don't think so! Demons bow to no one!" I shouted back, faking him out by taking a quick step forward but not moving towards him. He flinched and hopped back a bit, giggling. I lunged forward, catching his legs and knocking him to the ground. He squealed and flipped his blanket over my head, trapping me under it.

"Haha! I got you!" He crowed happily, but I was not going to lose. I stood upward quickly, knocking him backward off his paws. I now had control of his blanket and I jumped on him, covering him with it and holding it down with my hands and knees on all sides of him. He wriggled and squirmed under the blanket, bleating weakly for me to let go. After he finally said "Okay, Chara! You win!" only then did I release him and he sat up, shaking out his fur. He sat there for a moment with his eyes closed, and I just watched him. I suddenly worried I had hurt him, but then he shot up and tackled me to the ground by my chest, catching me off guard. I let out a huff as the air was knocked out of me when my back hit the ground. He jumped up and danced victoriously above me.

"Yeah! I got you! I win! Asriel wins! The god of hyperdeath wins again!" He shouted, his paws in the air. I just laughed on the ground, amused by seeing how excited he was.

"Okay, okay you win." I mumbled, sort of disappointed in myself. As much as I did want to win, I was happy seeing him happy.

"That's right!" He chirped, and ran to the camera. "Let's see how all that came out" He picked it up and turned it around, pressing the button to stop recording. He tilted his head to the side. "I don't remember there being a red light before… do you think that means the battery is low?" Asriel wondered out loud, turning the camera over in his paws. I walked over him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Asriel, you just started recording… it didn't get any of our fight" I said with a stifled laugh. Asriel bleated in surprise, looking through the camera to find it empty, aside from the 12 second video of him looking that the red light.


	6. Drawing

The next day, Toriel comes home from the store with two bags full of stuff. I stayed slouched in Toriel's chair while Asriel jumped up from where he was squished beside me and ran to greet her, head-butting her lightly in the legs. She laughed as he ran up to her and put down one of the bags she was carrying. Asriel instantly stuck his nose in it, looking around inside.

"This is for you, my children" Toriel said, gently shooing Asriel away as she emptied out the contents of the bag. Out of it she produced a stack of blank colored paper and a box of crayons and a box of colored pencils. "Here you go, for you to play with. Keep everything out on the kitchen table and keep the colors on the paper please!" She instructed as she patted Asriel on the head and walks over to me with the other bag. "And something for you too, Chara" She said and removed a green shirt with a single yellow stripe across the middle. I took it and held it up in front of me, inspecting it. Toriel smiled. Asriel baa'd happily as he jumped back onto the chair next to me, pointing to his own shirt.

"Chara! We can match now!" He said happily. I laughed at his enthusiasm, pulling the green shirt over my old shirt I already had on. It fit me perfectly, and Asriel hugged me as soon as it was on.

"Wait, stay right there!" Toriel instructed as she walked fast out of the room, returning with the camera Asriel and I had been playing with before. "Stay still now! I must save this moment" She said, and took a picture of her smiling children. She smiled back at them. "I'll have to get this developed later. You two have fun now!" She said and ruffled the hair on both of our head, then went out the front door to go and meet up with Asgore to rule the underground or whatever she did when they both left.

Both me and Asriel got off of the chair and went to collect the drawing supplies Toriel had left for us. I carried the paper and Asriel carried the crayons and pencils to the table where we spread everything out. I hopped into my chair and he sat in his chair which was right next to mine.

"I'm gonna draw my god of hyperdeath!" Asriel announced, going for the black crayons. I thought about what I wanted to draw. I looked around the house, but the dull gray walls were no inspiration. The only thing I could think of was that gross soggy flower I found at the dump… How had that gotten there? I remember there being those same types of flowers on the surface. Buttercups. I leaned over the table with my elbows propped on the table. How could flowers from the surface to down here? There weren't even any buttercups near the hole in Mt Ebott. And it didn't look like it had grown here, it just looked picked and thrown-

My thoughts were cut short as Asriel snapped me out of it with his voice.

"Chara? What are you going to draw?" He asked me. He was halfway done with his drawing, a creature looking a bit like asgore with huge horns, large clawed hands and rainbow wings was splayed across Asriel's paper. I looked down at my own paper and went for the yellow colored pencil and began sketching the flower I saw. Asriel watched me draw with wide eyes.

I carefully drew the yellow-orange outline of the flower, then drew in the veins from the middle to the outside. I then picked up a lighter yellow pencil and colored in the rest of the flower. Asriel was mesmerized as he watched my hand glide over the paper. FInally I finished and set down the pencil. Asriel picked up the picture and gazed at it with wide eyes.

"Chara! I didn't know you were so good at drawing!" He mused. "We should hang it up somewhere!" He exclaimed. He jumped up from his seat. "Wait, I know just where to put it! Chara, get some tape from the kitchen!" He said as he rain to our room. I fetched the tape before following after him, seeing him holding the picture on the wall above my bed. I taped the corners up and he let go, standing back to admire it. It was slightly crooked but we didn't care. It brightened up the dull gray room very nicely I thought.

"It looks awesome! The yellow is so bright! What made you wanna draw a flower, Chara?" Asriel asked.

"Well, remember that flower I found in the dump? I couldn't stop thinking about it. I swear I saw those same flowers on the surface" Asriel smiled and nodded, happy with my explanation. I had never felt as at ease with any human then I was with this monster next to me.


	7. Pie

I quickly hid my knife under my bed as I heard the front door being opened. While Asriel and Toriel had been out doing who knows what, I was entertaining myself by Trying to drop my knife perfectly straight up and down into the wood floor below me. I quickly pulled up the rug to cover up the marks where the knife landed and ran out of my room to greet my family. Before I even made it halfway out to the foyer Asriel was already running towards me quickly, holding a small white box with a red ribbon around it. He thrust it into my hands.

"We got you a gift Chara! Open it!" He squeaked. I shook the box lightly, hearing a soft metal clinking inside it.

"What's the occasion? It's not my birthday or anything." i asked as I started to remove the ribbon.

"No occasion" Toriel spoke from behind Asriel coming up with the camera in her paws pointing it at me. I opened the gift the rest of the way and took out a small locket. It was gold and in the shape of a heart and it has engraved on it in light cursive, barely noticeable;

Best Friends Forever.

Asriel held up an identical locket and put it around his own neck. "Put yours on" He told me, and I did. The metal was cold on my neck. Toriel took a few pictures before asking me.

"DO you like it, Chara? Asriel picked it out for you. Sorry we left in such a rush but he demanded we go out right then to get you something. WHy did you want to get him something so bad, my child?" She questioned Asriel. He shrugged.

"Cause I love my brother, that's all!" He said and hugged me. Toriel couldn't help but take more pictures, awwing at her children. She had to cut off our cute moment, though.

"Now, children, I want you to do something nice for your father today, okay? He is having a very hard day, with all the monsters acting strangely crass today. I don't know what has gotten into them but Asgore is up to his horns in upset monsters. He is trying his best to appeal all their needs but everyone seems to need him and he has to be in 3 places at once. I am going to help him so I will be out all day, but I ask you have the house all cleaned up at least when we get home. Do not annoy your father, he will be very tired." She instructed us, and we both nodded in understanding.

"Yes, mom" Asriel said with a smile. Toriel smiled back and patted both our heads.

"Good children. Okay, I will see you later. Do something nice for dad!" She reminded us before exiting the house. Asriel turned to me.

"What should we do for Dad when he gets home?" He asked me. I shrugged, more happy that we had the house to ourselves. I hadn't given any thought on Asgore to be honest.

"Maybe we can draw him a picture" I offered. Asriel shook his head.

"No I draw him stuff all the time that won't be special… what does he really like?" Asriel asked.

"He really loves it when Mom makes him pie" I said. Asriel's eyes sparkled with an idea.

"You're right! We can make him a pie!" He said and raced to the kitchen. I followed him a bit slower.

"I said mom's pie, if we make it it won't be as good." I said. Asriel wasn't listening. He was digging through the cabinets under the sink, looking for mom's baking supplies and recipe book.

"Its gotta be in here somewhere…" He mumbled, then popped his head out holding a bowl. "Chara you're taller than me, can you look in that cupboard up there for her recipe book?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't being serious about this plan Asriel, neither of us know a thing about baking." I reached up and found the recipe book and took it down from the shelf.

"It can't be that hard" Asriel said smiling as he took the book from me and set everything out on the counter. "Alright, step one…."

"We need 2 cups of butter" Asriel read off the page. I was so bored of this baking project I was starting to drift to sleep as Asriel slaved off of this pie recipe.

"Cups of butter…?" I mumbled tiredly. "Is that like a riddle for… buttercups?" Asriel looked over at me with a confused look.

"Buttercups? I mean that sounds right, yeah… why wouldn't they just say that in the recipe? Riddles make everything harder!" He said and crossed his paws over his chest. "Now where do I find buttercups? What do they look like?" He wondered.

"The flower I found at the dump was a buttercup. But I don't think we want flowers in the mix…" I mumbled. Asriel was already out the door by the time I said "the dump". Silence hung over the house. I decided to take advantage of Asriel being gone to finally close my eyes and rest.

"Chara! Chara! Wake up, Dad's home!" Asriel yelled in my ear, jerking me awake. I shot up and glared at him, grumpy from being woken up so rudely. His smile fell and he backed off.

"Ch-Chara I'm sorry I woke you up, please don't make that face, it's creeping me out…" He said fearfully. I instantly relaxed the scowl off of my face, feeling bad for scaring him. I sat up.

"I'm sorry Asriel you just woke me up so suddenly, I didn't mean to-"

"We're home, children!" Toriel walked into the house with Asgore behind her. They both looked exhausted but where doing their best to smile around their children.

"Hi dad! We made you something to make you happy!" Asriel ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Oh really?" Asgore asked and bent down to hug him. Asriel nodded and motioned for me to get the pie. I drug my tired body out of the chair I was in and went to fetch the pie. Bringing it out to him, Asgore smiled at the sight of it.

"What a nice surprise! Did you make this all by yourselves?" Asgore asked as he took the pie into his large paws. Asriel nodded, not bothering to add how I didn't help him much at all. Asgore ruffled the hair on Asriel's hair and stood up with his pie.

"It smells delicious" He observed. "Thank you so much, Asriel. And you too Chara. I'm sure I will enjoy this." He said as he walked into the kitchen to get utensils to eat it with.


	8. Buttercups

I pouted at Asriel from my side of the room, trying to let him know how annoyed I was without talking. Both of us had been into time-out after Asgore fell ill after eating our pie. We didn't even get to apologize to him yet as Toriel set us to our room as soon as he threw up the first time. Asriel had tears rolling down his cheeks, feeling very guilty about the situation. FInally Toriel opened our door to let us out. She still looked mad.

"Come out now, children. Come into your father's room and tell both of us what you put in that pie" She told us, and Asriel sulked past her to our dad's room. I strolled past her like nothing was wrong, my expression unreadable. When we got in there, Asgore was laying in bed with an icepack on his forehead, his face pink from fever. THere was an empty bucket beside him, most likely for sporadic vomit. Toriel came in after us and crossed her arms over her chest, her expression stern.

"Now. What did you put in the pie to make your father so sick?" She demanded. Asriel started to cry more.

"I-I may h-h-have put t-to many butter...cups…. Into it…." He sniffled. Toriel squinted her eyes.

"Too much of any ingredient would not have made him this sick. Butter would have upset his stomach, but not to this extent. Now tell me what you put into it. Now, Asriel."

Her eyes suddenly went wide. I slapped my hand over my mouth to cover the smile. Toriel looked to me for a moment, then back at Asriel suspiciously.

"Wait, buttercups? Like… the flower?" She asked. Asriel nodded.

"Th-the recipe called for buttercups…" He mumbled. I stifled snickers behind my hand. Toriel looked horrified.

"Flowers? Asriel, since when have you ever seen me putting plants into a pie? Those flowers made him very, very sick! He could have died, Asriel. Luckily he is a boss monster so he will not die so easily. But I can't believe you… flowers… in a pie…!" She was appalled. She shook her head and pointed to the door. "Go back to your room." Asriel hurried out, sniffling sadly. I followed him, letting my laughs and giggles escape. I could feel Toriel glaring at me, but I didn't care.

Following Asriel into our room, I closed the door behind us, letting full laughs out. Asriel stared at me in confusion, not laughing with me.

"Flowers… in a pie…! How dumb is that! I know I said about the buttercups but… hahahaha! I was just joking!" I burst into another laughing fit, falling onto my bed. "I told you this was a bad idea Asriel. If we hadn't baked a pie, this wouldn't have happened" I snorted while laughing. "Well if this hadn't happened I wouldn't be busting a gut right now, oh jeez this is really hilarious. FLOWERS! IN A PIE!" I went into another fit of laughter while Asriel continued feeling guiltier than ever. I finally calmed down a bit, holding my stomach which was cramping up from all the intense laughter. I quieted down and suddenly started thinking. The smile on my face dropped for a moment, until it grew into something a bit more sinister. Asriel spoke up softly.

"Chara? What are you smiling like that for? Its creepy…" He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Asriel" I said, and turned over onto my stomach to bury my face in my pillow, the smile persisting on my face. I knew that flower at the dump wasn't just random. It was a sign… maybe nature wasn't so against me after all.


	9. Plan

I had to wait a few weeks later to actually shift my plan into motion. It was a painful wait, but I had gone over the plan in my head countless times to the point where it was virtually fail-proof.

"Chara? Do you wanna go play outside with the camera?" Asriel's voice brought me back to the present. I nodded silently. While we were out there would be the perfect time to share my plan with him. The first step was getting him to agree to work with me. We went out to the front yard and he held the camera up to point at me.

"Do your creepy smile Chara! The camera will love it!" He chirped. I smiled slightly.

"Did you make sure it's recording…?" I asked him. He checked and giggled, embarrassed.

"Oops. No, but it is … now! Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face!" He directed.

I turned away from him, then turned back with the creepiest smile I could muster. I saw him flinch and his pupils dilated in fear as he watched me. He let out a shocked yell of fear, before playing it off with giggles.

"Oh" He stopped laughing and looked down at the camera screen, which was blank. "I had the lens cap on…" I put my hands on my hips and frowned at him. He pouted.

"What? You're not going to do it again…?" He asked me in disappointment.

"I never said that" I responded with a cheeky grin, making him squeak in fear again. I relaxed as he giggled.

"Come on, quit tricking me!" He laughed. He stopped the recording and looked at me. "Let's do an introduction video, so whoever is watching knows who it is!" He said. I shrugged.

"Sure, go for it." I said and waiting for his cue. He pressed the button and started recording again.

"Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera!" He told me. I gave a small, genuine, not creepy smile to the camera, making him laugh victoriously. "Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on… ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason!" He giggled more, and my smile faltered.

"Asriel, do you remember a few weeks back when we did that thing for dad?" I asked him, suddenly serious. He stopped laughing.

"What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for dad, right? THe recipe asked for cups of butter… but we accidentally put in buttercups instead" Asriel said, his face solemn as he recalled the stressful day.

"The yellow flowers I told you to get as a joke?" I asked him, mocking him gently.

"Yeah. Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad." He sniffed softly, making himself upset again. "We made mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did… Um, anyway, where are you going with this?" He asked me. I frowned.

"Turn it off" I said. He looked surprised.

"Huh? TUrn off the camera…? Okay." He turned it off and held it at his side. "What's wrong, Chara?" He asked me, concerned.

"Look, Asriel. I need to tell you something. You know how… the barrier is up and stuff?" I asked. Asriel nodded. I shook my head in mock confusion. "Can you tell me again, what do you need to break it?"

Asriel smiled a little, happy to share his knowledge. "Oh, dad told me all about it. You can pass through it with a human and a monster soul, but you can break it with 7 human souls." He told me. I nodded exaggeratedly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a plan to break it." I told him. Asriel laughed.

"Chara, you're really funny." He said. My face grew stern.

"No, Asriel, i'm being serious. What if you absorb my soul and we cross the barrier together? Then once we are on the surface we can collect 6 souls and break the barrier." I explained. Asriel's eyes were huge with wonder.

"Do you really think that would work?"

"It would be child's play."

"But… for me to absorb your soul you would… you would have to be…" He started to tear up at the thought. I held onto his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Asriel. I won't really be dead. I'll be sharing a soul with you. I'll always be with you. We will always be together. But before we do that, I need you to understand something, okay?" I said seriously to him. "I love you, Asriel. You need to trust me." I told him. He nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. He hugged me and dropped the camera, which incidentally landed right on the record button.

Asriel sniffled. "I… I don't like this idea, Chara." He mumbled. I pulled him away from the hug and looked at him seriously.

"Asriel, don't cry. This is a happy plan. We are going to save everyone." I reasoned with him. He sniffled again and wiped the tears off his face.

"Wh-what? N-no, I'm not… ...big kids don't cry." He sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"You bet I'm right. Now, are you ready? You aren't going to chicken out are you?"

"No! I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never!" He said, giving me a weak grin. I nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good. Are you ready? I need you to go gather buttercups. The flower." I told him.

"Y...yeah!" He seemed to still be convincing himself this was a good idea. "We'll be strong. We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers.


	10. Motion

I waited silently in my room while Asriel made my pie. I needed everything to be as inconspicuous as possible. If Toriel or Asgore saw me stuffing my face with flowers, they would surely try to stop me. I looked up as I heard my door creak open. Asriel walked in carrying a small pie. We decided it would have to be small so I could eat it all.

"Mom was over my shoulder most of the time while I made it, trying to make sure I didn't mess anything up. I did manage to sneak the flowers in though." Asriel said as he handed me the pie and a fork. "She kept taking pictures of me too. Said I looked cute in my apron." I smiled as I noticed Asriel had made my favorite- chocolate. I ate it happily, not tasting the flowers at all. Asriel sat beside my bed, watching me anxiously. I finished it quickly, impatient to get my plan really started. I sighed and handed the plate to Asriel.

"Hey buddy, do you think you could get me some milk to wash it down? That was actually really good~" I said, patting my belly happily. Asriel stood up to get milk when suddenly my hand snapped out to grab his wrist tightly. Pain flashed through my entire body and my stomach felt like it was twisting in my stomach. I coughed slightly, but refused to throw up. I needed all the poison to stay in me.

Asriel hurried back to my side, eyes wide with worry.

"Asriel. Call f-for mom and d-dad" I forced out of clenched teeth. Asriel nodded and yelled as loud as he could.

"MOM! DAD! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH CHARA!" He yelled. Instantly our parents were there, horrified looks on their faces.

"Asriel, what happened?" Toriel asked. Asriel shook his head, not saying anymore. His eyes were filling with tears. Toriel set the camera she had in her hand on the stand in the hallway, bumping the record button. Her and Asgore rushed to my side.

Toriel leaned down close to me. "Chara… can you hear me? We want you to wake up…"

Asgore came up beside her. "Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up! You are the future of humans and monsters…"

Asriel came close to me, nuzzling his snout close to my ear as he whispered as to not be heard by our parents.

"Psst… Chara… please… wake up… I don't like this plan anymore. I… I… no, I said… I said i'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six… and we'll do it together, right?"

That was the last thing I heard before my world went black and I could no longer feel anything.


End file.
